Cannibalism (episode)
Cannibalism is the eighteenth episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the 4th episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is a consultant and then he works at his house and then he works on his own production and finishes it. He leaves the house and then he goes to the garden center. At the garden center He tells Alfred Packer (Trey Parker), Polly Pry (Megan Mullally), James Humphrey (Matt Stone), George Noon (Dian Bachar) and David (Dave Filoni) who knows the way through. He follows them to a safe room and then they talk about doing the right thing so that it will be better with it. He enters the building and then he is approached by a cannibal named Neil (Martin Ferrerro) who is a cannibal of Alfred and then he fights Neil and then he shoots and kills Neil and then he walks away and then he leaves the area. He goes outside and then he is approached by a loan shark named Rip (Gregory Sierra) who is a friend of George Noon is recruited by Simon and George and then Rip has throat cancer and then he dies from throat cancer. He goes to the cab and then he checks it out. *In the cab garage He goes inside and then he finds Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) who is calling in all cars is not going to regret it and then she calls in a drug dealer named Jemaine (Michael Santoro) who is going to call him in for rebounds and then he fights Jemaine and then Jemaine tells Simon Packer you are not leaving and then Simon Packer fights Jemaine and then Jemaine has head trauma and then he dies from head trauma and then he walks away and then tells Liesel Packer bye and then Alfred Packer talks with a cannibal named Corey (Henry Winkler) goes to give him memories to have and then he tells Corey don't do this and then Corey has AIDs and then he dies from AIDs and then he leaves the cab garage. He walks into his car and then drives. He goes to the station. He stops at the station and then he gets out of the car and then enters a station that is for it. *He tells Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) who is going to help him alot is going to put it in the memory and then he thanks him for help. He goes to a golf community club to tell Joe (Robert Vaughn) who is going to give alot of interests is talking about being interested for him so that it will be better and then he calls in a cannibal named Joey (Charles Lawlor) who knows what is the same for being and doing what is right and then Joey goes to attack Simon and then Joe kills Joey and then Simon tells Joe no why did you kill Joey and then he says because I wanted to and then he says not funny you were supposed to keep your eye on him when he wanted to pick up the bottle of water but you killed him why and then he says it's just a cannibal and then he says alright good thank goodness he was just a cannibal and then he tells Joe bye. He goes next door to the hall of Pensylvania and then he walks inside and then he goes to see Alfred inside and then Alfred says hi come in. *He tells Alfred good thing and then Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Daran Norris) is going to take their own identities to themselves. He is approached by 2 cannibals named Alex (Jonathan Groff) and Bill (James Franco) who are cannibals and they are close friends with Alfred and then Bill wants to shoot Simon and then Simon fights Bill and Alex back and then Alex goes into the safe room and then he falls onto a bear trap and is killed and then Bill pulls out his gun and then he shoots Lisa in the leg and then Simon shoots Bill in the leg and then Lisa kills Bill and then Simon and then he tells Lisa leave something be if needed. He goes inside the hall of Pennsylvania office and then he meets Frank Noon (Jason McHugh) and then he calls in a serial killer named Marco (Alfie Allen) and then he fights Marco and then he shoots down and kills Marco and gets away and then he tells Frank Noon that you are not going anywhere and then he says good for me. *He goes to the arena and then he goes inside the battle arena and then he is starked by Aaron Noon (Joey Diaz) and a loan shark named Ramsay (Kit Harrington) and then he fights Ramsay and then he tells Ramsay no thank you and then he kills Ramsay once again. He goes to the second floor of the arena and then he is approached by Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.) who is a drug apprentice and then he calls in a drug dealer named Eamonn (Iwan Rheon) who is a chain-smoking drug dealer who is going to stab and kill and then Simon shoots down Eamonn and then he collapses from the second floor and then he dies from a fall. He goes to tell himself this is right and then he leaves. He goes to his house. He goes to tell James Humphrey that you think so much. Deaths *Neil - Killed by Simon Packer. *Rip - Died from throat cancer. *Jemaine - Died from head trauma. *Corey - Died from AIDs. *Alex - Killed by a bear trap. *Bill - Killed by Lisa. *Marco - Killed by Simon Packer. *Ramsay - Killed by Sion Packer. *Eamonn - Shot in the stomach by Simon and died from a collapse to the first floor and injury to the ground. Rating Advisory *This following presentation is rated TV-MA and viewer discreation is advised.